When The Men Are Away, The Women Will Talk
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: DaskaFinn's request: Basically, to put it simply: the men have a day out so the women have a get together... And talk about the men... Rated M because some of the content is too explicit for T-rated stories... Mentions of rape, sex, and language... Don't say I didn't warn you...


**Fanfic:****When The Men Are Away, The Women Will Talk, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****2,880.****  
Summary: **_**DaskaFinn**_**'s request: Basically, to put it simply: the men have a day out so the women have a get together... And talk about the men... Rated M because some of the content is too explicit for T-rated stories... Mentions of rape, sex, and language... Don't say I didn't warn you...**

_**One Month Later...**_

"Clint, it's fine..." Natasha stated as she bounced a teething Natalia on her hip. The red head stepped on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to her husband's lips, smiling as she noticed the hesitant look on his face. "I will be fine with the kids... The rest of the women are going to be here as well... If it makes you feel any better, I will ring you every hour or so and let the kids talk to you just like you did for me when I went out with the girls for a spa day," she whispered as she slowly pulled away from his lips.

"You sure?" Clint whispered, resting his forehead against Natasha's, watching her carefully.

"I promise," Natasha replied with a soft smile, stealing a chaste kiss from her husband. "You just go enjoy the game with the rest of the guys," she whispered against his lips.

Clint nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Natalia's forehead before turning and walking over to the twins, giving each of them a hug and kissed each of them then walking back over to Natasha. "Every hour?" he whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Natasha's again.

"Every hour, on the hour," Natasha whispered against his lips before they slowly pulled away, smiling as Clint reluctantly made his way over to the elevator. The red head chuckled as she watched the twins wave 'day day' to their father, who returned it easily.

Natasha made her way over to the couch were Ace was sleeping soundly, the red head sitting down beside the husky as she brought a sleeping Natalia to her lap, smiling as her youngest daughter curled further into her touch. The ex-Russian watched as her oldest two children climbed up onto the couch beside her, smiling up at her mischievously.

"What did the two of you do?" Natasha asked with an amused raised eyebrow, making Christopher and Scarlett giggle in reply.

"Mama, can we watch Despicable Me?" Scarlett asked, making Natasha grin in reply.

"Is that all ye want to watch?" Natasha replied as she allowed Christopher climb onto the other side of her so both of the twins were curled up beside her.

"We watch Despicable Me 2?" Christopher asked, looking up at Natasha with big innocent green eyes that were practically identical to his mother's.

"Of course, my Little hawk," Natasha replied, smiling as JARVIS turned on the twins' requested movies, the red head relaxing as her oldest children became entranced in the movie.

_*** * * Several Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha smiled as she put down Christopher for his nap, pressing a soft kiss to her son's forehead before leaving the little boy's room. The red head made her way back to the sitting room where the rest of the women were socialising, having put their own children in the spare rooms in Natasha and Clint's apartment, having JARVIS monitor all of them.

"Okay, now that the children are all asleep," Pepper started, turning to Natasha with a raised eyebrow. "How do you and Clint manage to get more action than everyone else in the tower?" the CEO asked just as Natasha sat down on one of the arm chairs.

Natasha had just taken a sip of her wine when Pepper asked the question, making the ex-Russian almost do a spit take. "What?" Natasha asked, exasperated at the question her fellow red head just asked her. She looked at the rest of the women who only agreed with Pepper's question. "Why are you asking?" the red head responded with a suspicious tone.

"Because although the children's rooms have been soundproofed so they can't be woken up, the rest of the tower can hear you guys," Pepper replied, smirking knowingly at Natasha. "So all of us know exactly how Clint makes you, for lack of a better description, scream in pleasure," she added, making Natasha blush and bury her face in her hands.

"I don't think I want to be here when Natasha responds to that," Maria muttered, visibly grimacing at Pepper's description of what her cousin makes his wife do.

"_Either do I_," Natasha muttered in Greek, making Maria smirk knowingly as the rest of the women frowned in confusion. "What do you guys want to know?" the ex-Russian asked as she looked up from her hands, the blush only partly leaving her face.

"Everything," Pepper replied cheekily as she took another sip of her wine. "You and Clint get the most action in the tower... And he must be very talented in a lot of areas to make you scream the way you do everytime you guys have sex... And that's at least three times a week and how many times during everytime," she added, making Natasha close her eyes as she blushed while Maria suddenly stood up.

"Natasha, do you have any ice cream?" the assistant director asked as she made her way into the kitchen. "Because I _do not_ want to hear what you and my cousin do when ye are alone," she added, making the rest of the women - with the exception of Natasha - smirk and chuckle in reply.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Natasha asked Pepper, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Right... Is he talented in the downstairs department?" Pepper asked with a smirk as Natasha bit her bottom lip.

"Let's just say what people say about men's shoe sizes is correct about Clint," Natasha stated with a smug smirk as she held up her hands, showing on ten digits.

Most of the women did spit takes at Natasha's subtle reply. "Clint's ten?" Betty asked with disbelief when she recovered from her almost choking.

Natasha nodded with a smug look. "And very thick," she added when everyone had recovered from their choking sprees.

"No wonder you scream," Jane and Darcy said at the same time, making Natasha blush slightly.

"He's not just talent with down below," Natasha stated, making every one of the girls' jaws drop in reply. "To put it delicately, his archery roughened fingers, strategic mind and large tongue are another reason why you guys seem to hear us every time we, as Pepper so nicely put it, manage to get more action than everyone else in the tower," the red head added with a smirk.

"For fuck sake Natasha... Why haven't you told us this before?" Pepper asked, earning nods of agreement from everyone but Maria who was still in the kitchen.

"Firstly because you guys never asked. Secondly, me and Clint did not think we were that loud no matter what Tony said... and why would I...? I wasn't going to brag since Clint is the only man I have willingly been with... And we've been together for seventeen years," Natasha replied, making the women pause at her explanation.

"Were you a virgin when you and Clint started yer relationship?" Betty asked although she feared the red head's answer.

"Unfortunately; No, I wasn't," Natasha replied with a sigh. "When I was in the Red Room, I was raped whenever I failed a mission or if I wasn't good enough in training," the ex-Russian confessed.

"That's one of the reasons Clint was so protective of her during missions that meant she had to lure male marks to their deaths... Other than the fact that she has him wrapped like a web around her little finger and that they trust each other so much," Maria replied as she exited the kitchen and returned to her seat. "And Natasha, you guys are out of ice cream," she added, making Natasha smirk at her in reply.

"The twins are truly Clint's kids when it comes to ice cream... They could eat it all day long and not complain," Natasha replied before turning to the rest of the girls. "Clint hated that I was trained to be a seductress all because of the men in control at the Red Room... I was lucky that I am very good at languages as that's the way I seduced my marks... I used words to seduce marks not my body," the red head explained, making everyone nod.

"So you were the main bilingual agent at S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow, receiving a nod from Natasha.

"Yeah... I'm able to speak twelve languages fluently with seven other languages but I can't speak them as fluently... And I can learn the basics of a new language within three hours," Natasha replied with a shrug. "That was a handy skill when I was in the Red Room... it meant I never had to sleep with a mark... I never have had to sleep with a mark," she added as she bit her bottom lip and looked at her wedding ring; '_Thanks to Clint finding me and bringing me to S.H.E.I.L.D. before I had to resort to that_,' she added in her mind.

"What languages do you speak?" Jane asked, curious of the nineteen languages Natasha could speak.

"Russian and English are the obvious ones... I can also speak Greek, Latin, Spanish, Hebrew, Portuguese, Arabic, French, German, Hungarian and Italian... The seven other ones are Irish - Clint thought me that one - Polish, Belgian, Dutch, Finnish, Romanian and Estonian," Natasha replied with a shrug. "Okay, enough about me... and Clint... and what we do when we have time alone... I want to get the chance to embarrass the rest of you... Except Maria, I don't think I want to know what my '_dad_' and her do when they are alone," the ex-Russian stated, smirking as said brunette blushed in reply.

"That reminds me... Betty, how did yours and Bruce's honeymoon go?" Jane asked with a sly smirk, making her fellow female scientist blush and bury her face in a pillow off the couch.

"It was... eventful to say the least," Betty eventually replied, making the women grin in response at her statement. "I wouldn't say that he's anywhere near what Clint is Natasha," the scientist stated, throwing a knowing smirk at the red head, "but he is an impressive eight and thick... As well as using his scientific mind to work out the best ways to please me with his mouth and fingers."

"See, I'm not the only one with a husband who can use his brain properly when it comes to foreplay," Natasha stated, making the women chuckle in reply.

"No but you are the one that has had that type of action for seventeen years," Maria stated with a smirk, making Natasha glare at her half heartedly.

"You've been in a relationship with Nick for just over a month longer than me and Clint so shut up before I start listing things that Clint did to me which included ice cream, strawberries and chocolate syrup," Natasha warned, making Maria shutter at the image.

"No thank you," Maria replied, holding her hands up in the universal sign of surrender, not wanting to hear graphic details of her slightly younger cousin.

"He brought food into yer alone time?" Pepper asked, making Maria put her hands over her ears in response.

"It seems that Tony has never done that with you Pep... Clint and I can be very, eh, experimental when we're in the mood," Natasha replied easily.

"Tony is very good with the different ways he can make me reach a high with his mouth and hands... Given the fact that when Jayden was conceived it was only the third time me and Tony had sex," Pepper replied, making all the women's jaws drop in surprise except for Natasha's.

"You guys didn't have sex the minute Tony asked you, properly, to be his girlfriend?" Maria asked, slightly surprised at the thought.

"Tony wanted to wait until we were married... He said that he wanted to do at least one thing properly," Pepper replied with a soft smile. "That kinda changed after the Battle of New York... After I almost lost him, we ended up spending most of our 'resting' time learning each other's bodies... Including me examining a decently thick eight and a half stick," she added, making Natasha smirk.

"So me and Clint weren't the only ones having reunion sex during that time," Natasha teased, making Maria gag slightly at her teasing. "Maria, seriously, shut up... You and Nick got married the same day the twins were born," the ex-Russian added, glaring slightly at the brunette.

"Oh shud'up," Maria mumbled, burying her face into a pillow like Betty had done previously.

Natasha only smirked as Pepper turned to Jane. "Okay, Ms Odinson, since you are the current pregnant one," the CEO started, making the scientist pale lightly. "What is it like to be married to the Norse God of Thunder?"

"Well, given the fact that when he seems to reach a decent orgasm, the Tower seems to enjoy the company of thunder storms, I think Janie here enjoys it," Darcy teased, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Darcy, don't worry you're next," Jane warned, making the rest of the women laugh as Darcy blushed in response. "Let's just say, I do have problems getting out of bed... Nine does cause such problems," the scientist stated, making most of the women whistle in reply.

"Natasha, Clint has some competition," Pepper teased, making Maria cringed while Natasha just blushed.

"Darcy's next and then you Maria," Natasha warned, making both women gulp at her statement.

"Yes Darc... What is it like to be married to the Captain America?" Jane teased, planning on getting back at her assistant.

"Well, getting dominated by Steve's very thick nine inch is fun," Darcy replied with a nonchalant shrug, grinning as she remembered exactly how _dominant_ Steve had been the previous night.

"I'm never gonna be able to look at my '_brother_' in the same way every again," Natasha stated, making Maria chuckle from beside her.

"And how do you think I feel about Clint... And he's my actual, biological cousin?" Maria asked, earning a pillow to the face from the ex-Russian.

"That reminds me Mrs Cyclops, you still have to tell us about the seventeen years of being with the Director," Betty stated, making said women blush slightly.

"Thick, nine... Very dominant at times but then again I get to dominate just as much," Maria replied bluntly. Well, at least she got it over and done with.

"Okay, I will never be able to look at Bruce, Steve or my '_Dad_' the same way. Ever. A-fucking-gain," Natasha stated, standing up and grabbing the second bottle of wine and passing it out to the women before going to grab a bottle of 7up for Jane.

"Okay, which do you prefer your guys to be: dominant or submissive?" Pepper asked, making the women pause in thought. "Natasha?" she asked, making the ex-assassin look at her with a raised eyebrow; '_why was she the first one to be asked again?_'

"I prefer when Clint is the dominant one... None of ye tell him I said that," Natasha stated, sending each woman a warning (_half hearted_) glare - Clint knew she loved it when he was the dominant one.

"Natasha the submissive one... Didn't see that one coming," Maria stated, looking at the red head with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shud'up," Natasha muttered under her breath, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the group.

"Okay... Betty?"

"Submissive... It means that Bruce can't argue with me," Betty confessed with a smug smirk.

"Nice... Jane?"

"Submissive... I get to control exactly how everything happens," Jane replied with a shrug.

Pepper nodded and turned to Darcy. "What about you Mrs Rogers?"

"Dominant Steve is very sexy," Darcy replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh... now that sounds like a story we have to hear later," Pepper stated before turning to Maria. "And what about you Mrs Fury?"

"Dominant... I get to enjoy the ride as a result," Maria responded with a smug grin.

"What about you Mrs Stark?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Oh submissive Tony is cute... and does whatever I want," Pepper replied with a smirk. "Why do you think Tony doesn't like it when I threatened no sex?" she added, knowing she wouldn't receive a reply. "To our men who don't know that we've just compared them but actually do have skills in the bedroom," Pepper stated, raising her glass.

"To our men," the rest of the women replied with light laughter.

_*** * * Several Hours Later * * ***_

"Welcome home my Hawk," Natasha whispered as her husband exited the elevator and walked over to her.

"Hey Gorgeous," Clint whispered as Natasha stood up and pressed her lips against his softly, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Miss me?" he teased as Natasha sucked on his bottom lip teasingly, nipping on it slightly at the same time.

"Yes..." Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away and grabbed Clint's belt. "Now you get to show me just how much you missed me... _Master_," the red head stated with a cheeky grin as she dragged her husband to their bedroom.

"Of course I will, Mrs Barton," Clint replied with a grin, easily following his wife to their bedroom, planning on making the red head scream in pleasure all night.

**So what do you guys think of this little piece? I'd love to hear what you all thought of this... The continuation of this piece will be in my next chapter of '**_**One Step at a Time**_**' just to let you all know if you want to read it :)**

**Okay, I'm gonna go on a rant for a minute or so because this has been on my mind since I got the review. ... A reviewer for my other story, '**_**In This **_**Together', said that Irish - my national language as I am Irish and I speak Irish on a daily basis – is a dead language. I actually had to laugh at that statement. Irish is not **_**Celtic**_**, **_**Celtic**_** was spoken by the Ancient Celts and Scottish not the Irish. The Irish for Irish (**_**that sounds strange saying it like that**_**) is **_**Gaeilge**_**. Yes, it is related to Celtic but it is not a dead language as it must be learned by all Irish students who are citizens of Ireland in the Republic of Ireland unless a person has an exemption from learning it and there are several regions in Ireland that speak nothing but Irish and these places are called '**_**An Ghaeltach**_**'. I am sorry to everyone that already knew this piece of culture but I just had to get it off my mind. And I gave a list to the reviewer who gave that review because Irish is an official language recognised in the European Union which I have given below and a not a '**_**dead language**_**' as you put it... Okay, I'm finished with my rant...**

**The Twenty Three Official languages of the European Union are the following:  
Bulgarian  
Croatian  
Czech  
Danish  
Dutch  
English  
Estonian  
Finnish  
French  
German  
Greek  
Hungarian  
**_**Irish**_**  
Italian  
Latvian  
Lithuanian  
Maltese  
Polish  
Portuguese  
Romanian  
Slovak  
Slovene  
Spanish  
Swedish**

**The sub official languages of the European Union:  
Catalan  
Galician  
Basque  
Scottish  
Gaelic  
Welsh**


End file.
